Christopher Warkidd
Early life Christopher Warkidd was born August 18, 1727 to Billy Warkidd. (Better known as Billy Snoopensnob. Chris had no idea of his father's life as a pirate until he was mysteriously killed by an assassin still unknown.) Chris grew up on the beautiful Raven's Cove. (It was destroyed in a battle later on) He loved the dock. He used to watch the ships pass by and wonder what life on the seas would be like. At the age of ten, he went to work on the dock. He tended all the goods that would come from the ships. He did this for the next four years. Royal Marine Corps At the age of 14, a recruiter from the Royal Marine Corps came and offered him a job as a naval gunfire man. Billy thought it was a great idea, but Chris' mother Esmerelda, thought it was a bad one. In the end of fierce debates between Chris' mother and father, Billy won, and two months after signing the paper, he was in Royal Marine Bootcamp. He wanted to do special operations, so he went through many rigorous training regiments such as night swimming, sniping while suspended by ropes, cave exploring, mine running (where you run through mines as fast as you can. It is actually very dangerous) and sword fighting. After bootcamp, Chris went to sailing school where he learned how to cannoneer. He became an expert very quickly, and that became his Military Ocupational Specialty. (MOS) After he became a gunner, he was assigned to the special ship owned by Admiral Truitt. The Admiral was a strict man who did not like many people, but he liked Chris because of the way he treated officers, and lower ranked men. After 5 years of being part of the Admiral's fleet and very own ship, he became an officer candidate and went to officer candidates school. After that was over, he became a 2nd Lt. after 5 more years of hard work and labor he became a 1st Lt. The rest of his time in the Royal Marine Corps was filled with sadness. On one of his sails, a battle completely destroyed his hometown of Raven's Cove. He then left the Royal Marine Corps, to see if his mother and father survived the battle. What he Found at Raven's Cove When he got to Raven's Cove, he went straight to the neighborhood where he lived. The home was cut in half, and his mother's body was lying there on the bed where she was sleeping before she died. His fathers remains were scattered everywhere. All that was left was Billy's hand with a note on it. Chris picked up the note and all it said was "Im sorry Lt." and immediately after that, he buried his parents, and sailed over to Port Royal to resign from his post. Getting His Bearings After he resigned, he realized he needed a home. He decided he was going to become a mercenary. He found an old friend of his father's. James Warhawk. He told him of everything that had happened since they last met, and James was especially sad that his father had died. Chris asked James to become a mercenary with him. James agreed and they founded Prestiged Worldwide. They were only hired once, and they completely got rid of the company. Chris then decided he was going to create a pirate clan, because they weren't really doing anything mercenary related and they were practically pirates already. Especially James. So Chris and James created the United Pirate Kings. The Clerics Coming soon... Category:Pirates Category:POTCO